


Parody Songs centered around the Coronavirus

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Corona Virus - Freeform, Memes, none crlly, pllkjjgfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: none of the so gs mentioned are mi net hey arexowned by oder peeple
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

First song parody: Senorita

I love it when you call me on a sunday  
cuz we cant be together, sad face  
but we just want a touch of oo, la la la, its true, la la la,   
Oh, I can't be running,  
Covid-19'd be on my tail

Late in Miami   
Im stuck at home because we're all quarantined  
Such a shame we can't just go 'Ooh, la la la,  
come to my room, la la la,' yeah, ohh.

I'm feeling lonely, wish i could feel your touch just for moment  
even though we must be six feet apart,  
yeah just that six feet, it's hard,  
ooh,

I love it when you call me on a sunday,  
cuz we can't be together, sad face,  
but we just want a touch of oo, la la la, its true, la la la,  
oh, i can't be running,  
Covid-19'd be on my tail

Sapphire moonlight...  
i wish i could just share it with you,   
Oh my sunshine....  
in the darkest hours of the night  
to keep you safe, held and tight, ooh.

Corona's trapped us,   
a two-prisoner cell   
specially made just for us,  
we can see but if we touch we will die,  
but if we do, we will fly...!

oh, I love it when you call me, any day all day,   
I miss your touch so much its like a sunray  
that lands and burns my heart, oh my love,  
i love you so, oh so much,   
And i love it when you say you'll love me always,  
no matter what rainy day of the week 'tis,  
and the water will not quench your passion,  
for loving and compassion, ooh, oh.


	2. Country Roads parody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still dont own anything

Corona Roads

Almost heaven  
that was west west virginia  
now it's all deserted,  
the river carries covid-19

The songs are over,  
the chorus from the mountains  
the grass won't sing, the trees won't hit  
notes when the virus near!

Corona roads, take me home,  
to the place, i belong  
six feet away, from anybody,   
on Corona roads, oh the roads.

The birds cant chirp now,  
the wolves can't howl,   
The bears will slumber,   
forget their primordial nature

Life was better  
back before the fall,  
back when Minecraft was a thing,   
oh how the gods did fall!

Corona roads,  
take me home,  
to my beginning and to my End!  
to All of humanity  
We're in the Endgame  
We all shall fall  
this is my call  
from one man to all


End file.
